Steel blades and iron fists!
by fire-pheanix
Summary: Years after the event of the fma movie I watched the movie after I wrote this It just happened to fit A new dictatorship has taken over and a new generation of state alchemists are rebelli to make the world a better place! Many new characters and a couple
1. prolog

_**Introduction**_

I am Fire-Pheanix supreme ruler of this and every other galaxy if you have a problem with this……….. **I DON'T CARE **

FP: (yes that's an abbreviation of Fire-Pheanix) I will be author, narrator, and beast master of this epic tale.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in this story, except OC's. This disclaimer covers the whole story so I won't have to type another one.

_Prologue_

Kiros: My name is Kiros I was a gifted alchemist even at a very young age by the time I was fourteen I had applied for a position as a state alchemist but I wasn't accepted until I was seventeen I was awarded the title "Steel Blade Alchemist" this was due to my passing the exam by transmuting a large stone into several thousand blades and destroying just about everything. I am no longer a state alchemist actually now I fight against the state but I'm getting too far ahead of myself.

Some say alchemy is a tool of the devil others say it is fundamental to the very existence I see alchemy as a weapon nothing more nothing less…... or that's how I used to feel but maybe I should start at the beginning four years ago.

Kiros: (much younger):I am twenty-one and I have seen more war, blood, death, and have lost more comrades than any man should in a life time. I am Kiros Shadeheart the Steel Blade Alchemist. I have lost many friends and allies throughout my career as a state alchemist but in this latest battle I lost two things even more valuable than any comrade I lost not only my left hand but my right eye as well it all happened in such a blur all I remember is a cloaked figure grabbing my hand and transmuting it somehow causing it to implode then I was shot in the eye and everything went black. My so-called friends left me for dead, but I wouldn't die that easily. I soon awoke and began a long walk hopefully towards a town and a doctor.

FP: That's it for now I now its short but it's a start. Please R&R


	2. A trust written in blood

**_Ch.1 a trust written in blood and a betrayal forged of steel_**

FP: the first of my first FMA fanfic and I can't wait to hear what you think

Kiros is walking down a dusty country road his arm and eye still bled but he had long since bandaged them and found a traveling cloak so the light rain didn't affect him as he slowly made his way to a small country town where he had heard that there was a very accomplished automail mechanic who might be able to help him.

Kiros: _I can't give up I won't die here._

He falls unconscious on the road unable to continue due to massive blood loss.

Many miles south in a state military barracks.

Cane: What do you mean you won't let us look for him!

General Grey: I refuse to waist my time and resources looking for that pathetic alchemist!

Cane: Pathetic(?) he's the strongest off all of us!

Cane was a dark haired man of average body build, his hair hung just above his shoulders and he had a scruff of a beard, there were three others standing in the door way behind him.

Cane: His body wasn't with the casualties; he's still out there somewhere!

Coal: I don't know why you're so hopeful that he's dead, or could it be that he's in line to take your job?

Coal is slightly taller than Cane but had the same dark hair only cut much shorter and he clearly paid more attention to his appearance and had shaved that morning.

General Grey: I don't have to remind you that I am ranking officer here and could easily split your little team up and send you to the most desolate corners of the earth.

Coal: You're full of empty threats aren't you Fredrick?

General Grey: You are to refer to me as General Grey!

Sheena: We'll be referring to you as the late General Fredrick Grey if you don't let us look for him!

A evil smirk appears on General Grey's face

General Grey: Sheena, you might be able to change my mind.

Sheena is about Cane's height with long blonde hair, dark green eyes, and a perfect female figure.

Sheena: I may be called the Angels Kiss Alchemist, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't kick your ass without a second thought!

Karrisa: Calm down Sheena we can't get anywhere with threats.

Karrisa was almost the same body build as Sheena except she was slightly shorter with jet-black hair and brown eyes.

Coal: I'm sick off this army, consider this my resignation.

Coal slammed his silver pocket watch down on the general's desk.

Cane: I agree.

Sheena: Me to!

They both threw down their watches.

General Grey: So the Wind fist alchemist thinks he can just leave?

Coal: And so does the Torrent Alchemist.

General Grey: Stone heart kill them please.

Karrisa: I am sick of that name and I'm sick of you, consider me A.W.O.L.

She throws her watch on the desk.

General Grey: Very well you are now officially enemies of the states.

Cane: What ever you say, but before I go I owe you this.

Cane throws a devastating punch easily breaking the general's jaw.

Coal: Let's go before he calls security.

Karrisa: Good idea. _How did I get myself into this?_

Karrisa was a prodigy who could have gone anywhere she wanted in the army, but she had chosen to stay with this group of misfits only because of her feeling towards a certain someone.

Kiros awakes to find himself in a small bedroom.

Kiros: _Where the hell am I?_

Winry: So you're finally awake.

A young blonde girl had just walked into the room carrying a tray of food.

Kiros: I must be dead.

Winry: No, you're alive but just barley.

Kiros: If I'm alive then heavens missing an angel.

Winry blushes slightly.

Winry: you must be feeling better.

Kiros: Is this Rosembull?

Winry: Yes.

Kiros: I heard there are a couple of amazing automail mechanics here.

Winry: Best in the world.

Kiros: Good, I'd like to speak with them.

Winry: You're looking at her.

Kiros: Really, so how much would an arm and an eye cost me?

Winry: I do arms all the time, but I don't get many requests for eyes.

Kiros: Well I want the best you can get for both.

Winry: It'll cost you a pretty penny.

Kiros: A pretty penny for a pretty lady.

Winry: I might charge you extra for hitting on me.

Kiros: It would be worth it.

Winry: I suppose I should be flattered to have a state alchemist hitting on me.

Kiros: How do you know I'm a state alchemist?

Winry: I found your watch while I was treating your wounds.

Kiros: That was in my pants pocket and I didn't have any wounds below my waist.

Winry: Maybe I was just sneaking a peak.

Kiros: Who's hitting on whom here?

Winry: I could fall for you if you weren't a dog of the state.

Kiros: I'm quiet the opposite.

Winry: So you're a cat of the state?

Kiros: No, I don't work for the state anymore, they left me for dead and as far as they know I am.

Winry: So, you're a renegade then?

Kiros: I suppose that I am.

Winry: Let's get to work on that automail; we'll have plenty of time to talk later.

Back at the battlefield were Kiros was injured.

Sheena: He has to be around here someone.

Cane: He wouldn't stay here after the battle.

Coal: You're right he should be in a town nearby.

Karrisa: I found a trail of blood leading into the woods.

Sheena: Is there a town in that direction?

Cane checks a raggedy map.

Cane: Yeah it's called Rosembull.

Karrisa: He would definitely head there especially if he was wounded.

Sheena: If we keep a good pace we should be there by morning.

Back in rosembull Kiros awake to find that he had apparently lost consciousness during the procedure, but his eye and arm seemed to working fine.

Winry: You really can take pain much better than most people.

Kiros: I've always had a good pain tolerance.

Winry: I suppose you'll be leaving.

Winry says this with a solemn look of disappointment on her face.

Kiros: I got no obligations, no home to return too, and no one waiting for me I think I'll stick around for a while.

Winry: Thank you(she jumps over and hugs him), I have been so lonely since grandma went to the city to teach classes on automail design.

Kiros: Doesn't anyone else live around here?

Winry: Yeah, but they mostly keep to themselves.

Kiros: I think this is just the peaceful life I need.

Winry: You can stay in my spare room if you like.

Kiros: I would rather stay in your room.

Winry: Calm down we just met.

A young man comes bursting in through Winry's front door.

Winry: What is it Leon?

Leon: There are some alchemists in town looking for your guest!

Kiros: How many are there?

Leon: Just four but they're in military uniforms.

Kiros: I can handle them.

Kiros leaps out of bed and walks out the door heading toward the center of the town.

Kiros: If you're looking for me get out here so I can kick your ass!

As soon as he says this a stream of super heated air barley misses him followed quickly by a blast of water and a pillar of stone all of which barley miss him.

Kiros: I recognize those attacks, did they send my own team to kill me?

Cane emerges from an alley behind Kiros.

Cane: If we were her to kill you do you think we would have missed?

Kiros: I guess not, then why are you here?

Coal: The good General wouldn't let us look for you, so we quit the army and became fugitives so we could look for you.

Coal had just appeared behind Kiros.

Karrisa: We were all pretty sick of the military anyway.

Sheena: I know a little town up in the mountains were we can all lay low for a little while… Oh my god what happened to your hand?

Kiros: The same thing that happened to my eye.

He removed the hood of his cloak revealing his false eye.

Coal: We had no idea that you were hurt that badly!

Sheena: We would have come sooner but there were some delays that General Grey threw in our way.

Kiros: Now that you found me please leave me alone and forget that I ever existed.

Sheena: What?

Cane: You can't be serious; after all we went through to find you!

Kiros: The state thinks I'm dead and I would like for them to believe that their right, I can start a new life in this town and never have to use these hands to hurt another innocent soul.

Karrisa: He clearly never gave a damn about us so let's just leave him to his new life.

Sheena: Is this really what you want?

Kiros: Yes, I've made up my mind.

Cane: Fine we're gone, but if you ever need it us just call and we'll come running.

Kiros: I'll keep that in mind.

Coal: You're not lucky enough to get rid of us; we'll e back as soon as things cool down.

Sheena: That's a promise.

Kiros: I didn't think you would be easy to get rid of, just promise me you won't tell anyone that I'm here.

Cane: I can see why you would want to stay.

Cane is looking at something behind Kiros with a sarcastic look on his face. Kiros turns around to see Winry standing behind him with a slightly baffled look on her face.

Kiros: Its okay their not with the military.

Sheena: Who is she?

Kiros: My mechanic.

He pulls up his sleeve reveling that it was automail from the elbow down.

Karrisa: We had better leave before the military catches up.

Kiros: You're being followed!

Sheena: Don't worry we'll let them see us heading away from the town so they shouldn't come looking for us here.

Kiros: Thanks, I really don't want to turn this town into a battle field.

Cane: Bye.

The four leave heading north toward the mountains.

Kiros: Now that their gone how about you show me were I'll be staying.

FP: That was fun. I have so many ideas for this story please R&R


	3. A quite life?

_**Ch.2 A quite life?**_

FP: Make a mental note that this chapter occurs three weeks after the events of the first chapter.

Kiros has settled down and made a couple of friends in the town.

Kiros: I don't believe I've nearly been here for a month.

Winry: I'm glad you decided to stay.

Kiros: Me too.

Winry: It's amazing how much things have changed since you arrived.

Kiros: It's amazing how much people visit when theirs an alchemist around to do favors for them.

There's a loud knock at the door.

Winry: Speak of the devil.

She walks over and opens the door.

Leon: Those alchemists are back and they seem really worried.

Kiros: What do you mean?

Karrisa: I found him!

Karrisa appeared behind Leon. Coal, Sheena, and Cane quickly arrived.

Kiros: What's going on?

Coal: Someone told the state where we were hiding and from what we gather they know you're here!

Kiros: Shit, how long till they get here.

Cane: They'll be here by morning!

Leon: You're a fugitive?

Kiros: Leon get out of here!

Leon runs back into town.

Sheena: Hurry up and grab some supplies we have to get out of here!

Kiros: Winry pack a quick bag.

Winry: I can't leave.

Kiros: If you stay you'll be arrested for harboring a fugitive and they'll torture you until you tell them where we are.

Sheena: She'll just slow us down!

Kiros: And if we get into a fight you'll be completely useless, should we leave you behind to be arrested!

Sheena: Fine…

Winry was already packing a bag for both herself and Kiros.

Kiros: I'll grab my supplies.

Winry: I already packed them!

Winry throws a duffle bag at Kiros.

Kiros catches it and grabs his trench coat.

Kiros: Let's go!

The six quickly headed for the nearby woods.

Sheena: Where are we supposed to go?

Kiros: Are best bet is to head west toward the desert.

Winry: We can't stay here long they'll finish searching the town in no time.

Sheena: You think we have a chance of making it to the desert?

Kiros: If we can't make it we'll head south towards the ocean, hop on a boat and find ourselves a nice tropical island.

Karrisa: I think we should head south before we try for the desert.

Kiros: Why?

Karrisa: I don't like the desert.

Winry: I agree.

Sheena: Me three.

Coal: Looks like we're headed south.

They exit the woods heading south only to find a small battalion waiting for them guns raised.

Karrisa: Shut up Kiros.

Kiros: You had to go south, didn't you?

Karrisa: I said shut up.

General Grey stepped out from behind the soldiers.

General Grey: So you were alive.

Kiros: Sorry to disappoint you.

General Grey: Not at all, I was hoping to be there for your death.

Kiros: Karrisa protect Sheena and Winry, we'll take care of these clowns.

Karrisa: Why do you always get the fun jobs?

The soldiers open fire, but Karrisa transmuted the ground into a solid wall of stone stopping the bullets.

Kiros, Cane, and Coal leap over the barrier prepared for combat. The soldiers open fire again this time it was blocked by Cane's attack he used the transmutation circles on his black leather gloves to unleash a shockwave of super heated air, realizing that their guns were useless the soldiers drew their swords and charged the three alchemists.

Kiros: My turn!

Kiros reached into his trench coat and pulled out a small bag, he opened the bag and threw a silver powder at the approaching soldiers. He then used the transmutation circle engraved into his automail arm to transmute the powder into thousands of tiny silver spears that impaled the soldiers leaving thousands of small holes leading to almost instant death staining the grass red with blood.

General Grey: Please don't hurt me!

Kiros: Sorry, but you know that we're alive so you can't be left alive.

Karrisa lowers the wall just in time to see Kiros Shove an iron spike through the Generals forehead.

Winry: Oh my god.

Sheena: Don't worry, you get used to it.

Winry: _So many people, how can you get used to something like this?_

Kiros is transmuting the spears he had used back into powder and putting it back into the bag he had retrieved it from.

Cane: That's a new trick!

Kiros: I used steel shavings ground into a fine powder to create the spears.

Winry: Are they all dead?

Kiros: Yes, their dead.

Winry: How can you do this?

Kiros: It's either kill or be killed and I prefer to die of old age, not a public execution.

Karrisa: Maybe you're right the desert would be a lot safer.

Coal: _I didn't even get to do any fighting._

Kiros: Now the state is going to be after us for sure.

Cane: Yeah, when Grey doesn't report back they'll know something's wrong.

Sheena: I hate the desert.

Coal: It's probably our best bet though…

-

FP:That was easy one day two chapters but I think I'll probably have some trouble with the next one. Please R&R


End file.
